La inesperada heredera del Gremory y el Uzumaki
by ashsharingan
Summary: No tengo resumen para una historia así, esta se me ocurrió de mi cabeza loca, espero que os guste, denle una oportunidad por lo menos; clasificación M por mucha violencia y sangre
1. sucesos inexplicables

**He leído muchas historias de que la familia de Naruto lo abandona al nacimiento, la mía va a ser tipo Itachi-ZX, pero no va a ser un fic oscuro, va a ser un fic de arrepentimiento y búsqueda de él, y cosas que nunca habéis visto antes, os vais a emocionar, ya veréis**

 **Renuncia: No soy dueño de Naruto, ni DXD, ni los caracteres de los cruces que voy a poner, eso pertenece a sus respectivos autores**

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Naruto estaba recogiendo a Sasuke arrastrándolo por todo el bosque como podía, Kakashi no había venido no se sabe porqué, para cuando Sasuke despertó el dijo unas palabras que confundieron e hirieron a Naruto desde el interior

"¿Porqué has venido a por mi? ¿no sabes en el lío que te has metido?" pregunta Sauske dejando confuso a Naruto

"¿qué quieres decir? además de ser el que te he pateado el trasero y de vuelta con Konoha, en vez de con ese pedo de Orochimaru que quiere tomar su cuerpo, me debes las gracias" dice Naruto confundido por la aptitud de su amigo

"No, no lo entiendes idiota, se lo del Kyuubi, siempre nos dijeron que lo ocultáramos de tu conocimiento" dice Sasuke intentando levantarse, confundiendo más a Naruto

"¿Por qué iban a hacer eso? te recuerdo que eso va contra la ley del Sandaime, Jiraiya y Tsunade quizás..." dice Naruto pero fue interrumpido

"Ellos también quieren deshacerse de ti, es por eso que te lo digo idiota, Orochimaru no es quién dice ser, el simplemente fue traicionado por el Sandaime, al ver que se estaba haciendo peligroso para la aldea, a los Hokages no les ha importado nada más que la aldea, incluso llegaron a planear ponerte como un arma, pero el Sandaime se lo impidió, era el único a tu favor" informa Sasuke

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ ME DICES ESTO?" dice roto al final Naruto

"Porque desde que me liberaste del control del sello de mi padre, para actuar como el orgullo Uchiha, te considero como mi hermano, no voy a hacer nada para volver a escapar, pero prométeme que estarás bien, por favor" dice Sasuke desmallándose en el acto

Naruto no quería creer en lo que Sasuke le había dicho, pero su instinto esta diciendo que corriese de ese lugar, pero su ceguedad fue más fuerte y se fue a Konoha, ignorando completamente sus instintos y las palabras de protección de su ahora hermano

 **Tres días después**

Naruto gimió de dolor intenso, necesitaba una camilla ahora más que nunca, no le vinieron a visitar nadie en el periodo en el que estuvo inconsciente, con lo cual se temía que las palabras de Sasuke eran ciertas, para cortar sus pensamientos, Jiraiya apareció por la ventana con una expresión seria

"Chico, necesito que me digas lo que pasó ahí afuera" dijo Jiraiya con una expresión seria

"Ero-sennin" dice con una sonrisa Naruto ganándose un coscorrón por parte de Jiraiya, un poco más fuerte de lo que debería, algo le daba miedo a Naruto "Ay, está bien, los que pasó fue lo siguiente..." y empezó a contarle todo lo que pasó en el valle del fin, Jiraiya lo interpretó de otra manera, pero sonrió falsamente y dijo

"Ese es mi alumno, sabría que un día lo conseguirías Naruto" dice con un tono feliz falso que Naruto no sospechó nada por él, pero pronto se llevaría un gran decepción _"Idiota, no sabes lo que te espera, demonio"_

 _"Sasuke no tenía razón, sabía que es imposible que las personas que yo he estado protegiendo sean unas hipócritas, eso va contra la naturaleza humana"_ Piensa Naruto con gran inocencia, Jiraiya, estuvo con su mano en la espalda, y Naruto no se percató de que era una grabadora que grabó toda su conversación

 **En la sala del consejo (un día después)**

Todos estaban reunidos por Tsunade para discutir un asunto importante, según ella, pero todos sabían lo que iba a hacer, todos sonrieron maliciosamente y para cuando, Naruto estuvo en la puerta de la sala, murmullos se alzaron contra Naruto, él no les dio importancia, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que Jiraiya y Tsunade también estaban bajo un murmullo

"SILENCIO" ordenó Tsunade "Uzumaki Naruto, explica ahora mismo lo que pasó en el valle del fin, y quiero los detalles exactos"

Naruto empezó a temer, nunca habían hablado con él de ese modo y mucho menos delante de toda la satisfacción civil, Jiraiya puso una grabadora y empezó a contar los hechos, todo el consejo estaba sorprendido por lo que escuchó, el último Uchiha salió de la aldea y no les quería, es más le dijo al consejo todo lo que habían hablado y todos acordaron una cosa, expulsar a Naruto, hay seres mucho más fuertes que él, porque por el momento ni ha completado el poder del kyuubi a los trece años, cosa que todo Jinchuriki lograba

"Naruto, por los hechos contra un compañero de la hoja, te declaro culpable de haber perdido el control del poder del zorro y te sentencio al destierro, hemos mandado un currículo a las demás aldeas y países vecinos no aliados con Konoha y ninguno va a quererte en su país, un bandolero que comía de la calle y se arrastraba solo para poder sobrevivir, ninguno quiere a una persona así, así que serás sellado, para nunca pisar el país del fuego de nuevo" termina con una sonrisa, mientras que Naruto estaba en Shock puro, ahora no podía volver a su hogar

Antes de que pudiese decir algo todo el consejo estalló en felicitaciones a la Hokage y dos AMBU agarraron al niño rubio y lo sacaron de la sala, para ir al departamento de T & I a una sala especial de sellado,

"Felicitaciones a la Hokage, a expulsado al demonio"

"Muchas gracias Hokage-sama, sin duda es la más poderosa de los cinco"

"Larga vida a la Hokage"

"LARGA" dijeron todo el mundo, mientras que Jiraiya iba a sellar a Naruto

En el departamento especial, Naruto había llegado, no pudiendo activar su chacra, Jiraiya habló

"Lo hecho, hecho está, con este sello auto destructor de vías mentales que os he implantado, el sello se irá, pero ahora ya nadie podrá arreglarte las vías de chacra jamás, ahora eres un simple civ..." Jiraiya se paró al sentir la flema de Naruto en su cara, pues este le había escupido

"Púdrete viejo de mierda, ahora sé porqué Orochimaru se fue de esta aldea llena de mentirosos y traidores, juro que algún día Konoha, pagará por lo que ha hecho y si alguien va en vuestra ayuda será despachado como el resto de vuestra raza podrida" dijo Naruto con una furia y tristeza increíble en los ojos,

Jiraiya podía ver el odio de ese chico y por si fuese poco un escalofrío de miedo recorrió su espalda, pero no iba a dejar amedrantarse así por algo como eso, no señor, el era Jiraiya el orgullo de las chicas jóvenes, cogiendo un pañuelo, se limpió y dijo

"Terco he hiperactivo hasta el final ¿eh?, bueno eso no importará mucho, pues estos AMBU, ya que no tienes chacra, te llevarán al valle del fin donde te abandonarán a tu suerte, para siempre, si se te ocurre pisar el terreno del país del fuego una vez más, te aseguro que yo mismo te arrancaré el corazón de las manos, demonio" dice Jiraiya intentando infundir miedo en Naruto, que no lo logró pues este seguía mirándole con la misma rabia y odio que tenía en la cara o incluso más

Unos AMBU llegaron y lo sacaron de los hombros aun sin la camisa puesta, cuando ya se lo llevaron Jiraiya dijo

"Hace mucho tiempo que no hago investigación, así que podría ver a las bellezas de nuevo, jejeje... y de paso comprar algo para mis ahijadas, hace mucho que no les compro algo" dice Jiraiya en modo pervertido, sin saber lo que acababa de hacer a Konoha

 **Con los AMBU**

Los AMBU dejaron el cuerpo de Naruto boca arriba listo para darle una paliza, justo cuando Naruto se puso de pie, Kakashi habló "Tienes muchos huevos, demonio, luchando hasta el final, pero sea como sea, los dos compañeros que tengo a mi lado serán los que te peguen una paliza, que ironía del destino, detienes a tu amigo en el mismo lugar donde vas a morir" dice Kakashi con burla visible

"Prepárate a morir demonio, esta vez te dejaremos bien muerto" dice el AMBU Nº 1

"Vengan pues, tengo mi orgullo después de todo, moriré de pie como un hombre pero al menos defendiéndome" dice Naruto esperándoles para atacar, pero los AMBU no se retuvieron, en tan solo dos minutos los AMBU habían dominado a Naruto dejándolo medio muerto en el suelo cerca del lago

"¿Te gusta demonio? los gritos que oyes son los gritos de venganza de nuestros seres queridos, esta vez les vengaremos" dice el AMBU Nº 2

"M...Maténme ya" dice débilmente Naruto para luego perder la conciencia, mientras los AMBU hacían señales de manos para el golpe de gracia

 _"Este es el final, lo siento Zaphire, Rias, no volveré a veros jamás"_ dice y la bola en llamas y lava le alcanzó poniendo fin a su vida

 **Con el alma de Naruto**

Las almas cuando son frágiles son muy difíciles de llevar metafóricamente hablando, para cuando el alma de Naruto murió Shinigami estaba muy enfadado con esas almas que mataron a la única esperanza de salvarse, pero ahora tenían al traidor Uchiha redimido que les salvase, sintió pena por ellos, habían elegido al equivocado en la profecía, y sus padres, era los que más odiaba, le dieron la vuelta llenos de odio por lo que esas almas llevarán su maldición allá donde vayan, ahora deberá pensar en donde colocar el alma de Naruto para no desequilibrar el cosmos, la existencia misma, tenía que meditarlo muy bien, pero luego se acordó, **"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"** carcajeó el Shinigami a todo el cosmos con una sonrisa tenebrosa, pro su puesto, ¡su hija!, ponerla como su Zampakuto personal; Zaphire, la cual a la que Rias abandonó por la simple razón de que la engañaron los malditos de Konoha, le dijeron que estaba muerta, suerte que Naruto la salvó pero Rias se fue a su dimensión de origen con un llanto que no podía calmarlo nadie Naruto intentó seguirla, pero no pudo encontrarla debido a que ella no estaba en esta dimensión, su hija tendría seis años para entonces, ella será la clave para llevar al los dos mundos a la felicidad eterna, aun recuerda como se encontraron

 **FLASH BACK**

Rias estaba inconsolable, primero le dicen que su hermano firmó un contrato de matrimonio con un hijo de puta personalizado solo para ella, segundo Akeno cae en coma por un ataque de demonios callejeros, tercero ella está en un lugar apartado de la realidad, o al menos es como ella piensa, cuando una mano tocó su hombro, ella instintivamente se dio la espalda y vio a un chico muy parecido en colores a su 'prometido', pero la aura que despedía era otra, solo tendrían para entonces doce años, pero ella vio la perfección misma en esa cara con bigotes, no sabía el porqué, pero su aura la atraía

"¿Quién eres?" dice ella parando de llorar por primera vez

"Me llamo Naruto, ¿porqué estás llorando?" dice Naruto

"Mis padres me tratan como un pedazo de carne eso es lo que me pasa, y otra cosa ¿porqué estoy aquí?" pregunta Rias preguntándose también a ella misma como es posible que un niño le haga confiar tanto en él de primeras

"Bueno, estás aquí por la simple razón de que tu poder combinado con el poder espacio-tiempo de ese demonio te trasladó aquí" dice Naruto

"¿Cómo se sale? ¿y donde estoy?" pregunta Rias

"Para eso va a necesitar tiempo, por la simple razón de que necesitas todo la misma potencia en el espacio y tiempo junto con tu propia fuerza para travesar las barreras otra vez, pero no te preocupes, tenemos un castillo que nos hizo el Shinigami que habita aquí para descansar y entrenar, y tampoco te preocupes, el tiempo en las dos dimensiones se congela de tal modo que cuando pasa el tiempo aquí, no hay manera de que pase el tiempo en otra dimensión, sobre respecto a donde estas, puedes llamarla la dimensión astral" dice Naruto haciendo que Rias suspire en alivio "ahora mi pregunta es ¿porqué dices que tus padres te tratan como pedazo de carne?"

"Es porque me comprometen con un tío más sexista que todos los hombres en el infierno, solo me quiere por mi cuerpo y nadie me ve como realmente soy, quiero decir que nadie me ve como soy, sino lo que yo soy" dice desprendiendo algunas lágrimas

"Te entiendo" dice el niño impresionándola "Pero molaría tener padres, al menos con vida, a mi no me ven como un noble ni hijo de nadie, si no como una plaga que debe de ser exterminada en el acto, pero juntos podemos vernos como realmente somos, así que ¿qué dices? ¿vas a ser mi amiga?" dice Naruto ocultando algunas partes de su vida

Por su parte Rias estaba alucinando, ¿alguien que la entendía? podría ser, pero dijo que le trataron peor que una plaga muy molesta, con lo cual Naruto alzó la mano y le mostró toda su vida, la pobre chica soltó lágrimas y le abrazó para calmarlo, pues este también tenía lágrimas por las emociones emitidas

"Perdón por lo que pasaste" dice Rias

"No tienes porqué, simplemente no es tu culpa, es más no tenías nada que ver así que no te culpes, empecemos de nuevo... mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y voy a ser Hokage de la aldea de la hoja, por lo visto tu eres de otra dimensión, así que te explicaré las cosas mientras tu me explicaras las otras en tu dimensión, ¿te parece?" dice Naruto con una sonrisa sonrojando a Rias, su aura de calidez le atraía más, desde entonces forjaron un vínculo que superó la amistad en viente años

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

El shinigami dedujo que Rias dio luz en la dimensión astral y Naruto se la llevó con ella a su dimensión junto a Rias para conocerla, pero habría una anomalía que no explicaba el abandono de Zaphire de su madre, Rias tuvo que dar luz en la dimensión de Konoha y de seguro que los médicos la mintieron solo por poder experimentar con la bebé, Naruto la salvó, pero Rias se fue a su dimensión utilizando el transporte avanzado que hacían los demonios, y Naruto no podía hacerlo, así que ocultó a Zaphire y la fue a visitar de vez en cuando, esa es la única explicación lógica

Cuando el shinigami se fue al cuerpo de Naruto, vio a su hija Zaphire intentando despertarlo llorando, el Shinigami sintió mucha pena de la niña y vio que el alma de Naruto abandonó el cuerpo de adulto que tenía, pues su henge había desaparecido dejando ver al hombre de treinta años con un sello de poder gigantesco en el pecho que no pudo quitarse a tiempo por las ataduras que llevaba

"Papá, despierta, despierta por favor" dice la pobre niña pelirroja intentado despertar a su padre con voz quebrada, el Shinigami tomó forma humana de un hombre de veinticinco años y se acercó a la niña, esta por instinto se echó hacia atrás, intentando pensar una vía de escape

"Cálmate niña, no he venido a hacerte daño, soy el shinigami y traigo contigo tres malas noticias" dice el Shinigami y la niña tragó duro, pues no se esperaba cuales eran dos de las noticias, pero había una que si

 **INTRODUZCA MÚSICA - IN THE NEXT LIFE - OST (THE MOST SORROWFUL MUSIC)**

"La primera: tu padre, no va a despertar jamás en el reino de los vivos" dice el Shinigami haciendo que la niña negase

"No, NO, PAPÁ PROMETIÓ QUE NOS VERÍAMOS DE NUEVO, EL NUNCA ROMPE SUS PROMESAS EN VIDA" negaba la niña "soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir una aldea oculta, así que no me mientas, aunque aun no estoy a la altura de un dios, puedo darte una buena pelea"

El shinigami se agachó a la altura de la niña de séis años y poniendo la mano en su cabeza, le dijo "Las promesas que el cumple son cumplidas en vida, pequeña, pero el ya no está con vida, lo siento, mucho"

"No, no,no,no,no,no,no,no, PAPÁ POR FAVOR, LEVÁNTATE, LEVÁNTATE Y DILE QUE NO ES VERDAD, POR FAVOR" grita Zaphire llorando a moco tendido

El shinigami veía esto con lágrimas de impotencia y de tristeza, era su error, un error que le costo la vida al padre de la niña y que ya no le tendría jamás al lado, no podría abrazarle, no podría tocarla, solo darle palabras de aliento, en el plan del Shinigami, solo esperaba que funcionase en ella, pues había un porcentaje de fallo y el espíritu del Zampakuto iría al cielo y ya no se podría reencarnar en nada ni en nadie, solo esperaba que eso no pasase o tendría un pago pendiente con la niña para lo que durase su vida

"Hay, una forma de estar con él, pero hay un porcentaje de fallo que..." dice el Shinigami, pero es interrrumpido

"LO COJO, cualquier cosa para volver a ver a mi padre, por favor" dice Zaphire muy quebrada la última parte al darse cuenta de que su padre había muerto

"Es que su poder se sellase en una espada junto con su alma, pero ten en cuenta que eres una medio Aion y medio demonio, hay más probabilidades de que falle y ya no vuelvas a ver a tu padre excepto en la muerte" dice el Shinigami alegre por alegrar la vida de la niña "si no funciona entonces tendré una deuda eterna contigo mientras estés viva"

La niña asintió y se le comandó lo que tenía que hacer, todo lo que tenía que hacer era poner la mano en el cuerpo de su padre para cuando lo hizo el cuerpo de su padre empezó a fusionarse con ella, pero algo salió mal, un tirón empezaba a jalar de ella "SHINIGAMI" grita en el terror la niña, el shinigami, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero la dio ánimos para seguir, pero el tirón era cada vez más fuerte, ella tiraba espiritualmente con todas sus fuerzas, pero no era suficiente, al final un sonoro

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Se hizo eco en el valle del fin y la energía que habían desprendido se sintió en Konoha, algo que el shinigami temía, la niña estaba temiendo por haber hecho algo mal, el Shinigami dijo que posiblemente los de Konoha vendrían, pero la niña se negó a moverse y le dijo que si fue mal o bien, el Shinigami miró a la niña tristemente y le dijo completamente la verdad

La transición había fallado

 **FIN DE LA MÚSICA**

El shinigami contó que solo tenía el poder de Naruto al 100% en la espada, pero su alma fue a los cielos, algo asombroso ya que cuando falla una transición, es el zampakuto que se lleva todo el poder, parece ser que su padre se había olido esto y entregó a su hija todo su poder para fusionarlo con el de ella en la espada, ahora la larga nodachi de 2,7 metros era una extensión más de su cuerpo, ahora si que tenía el poder para asesinar incluso a los primordiales

La niña lloró y lloró, pero sintió varias presencias moviéndose a su posición, no les daría tiempo a escapar sin que ellos llegasen, así que mientras el Shinigami preparaba el portal, Zaphire le daría tiempo

 **En Konoha mientras tanto**

Minato y su familia habían llegado a Konoha en el periodo de la tarde, eran alabados por toda su aldea, pero cuando se invistió el manto de Hokage de nuevo se sintió una presencia escalofriante, era oscura, más oscura que el Kyuubi pero poco desarrollada y madura, era como el de un niño pequeño, y la familia se enteró en el horror,

Creían que Naruto era el Kyuubi, pero cuando Gamakichi entro en la oficina del Hokage y dijo a todo el consejo Shinobi y Hokage que Naruto había muerto porque su nombre desapareció de la lista de invocación antes de que la energía surgiese, todos quedaron en Shock por lo dicho, creían fervientemente que Naruto era el Kyuubi pero ellos confundieron la energía del Kyuubi por la niña Zaphire, la hija de Naruto, pero por lo menos hicieron algo bueno en sus vidas, cambiaron su visión a Naruto, aunque sea demasiado tarde

"Naruto, perdónanos, juro que volverás a la aldea y seremos la familia que siempre hemos querido tener" decía Minato en lágrimas, Kushina no estaba mejor y peor estaban los Sanin, que eran una ruina en sollozos, lastima que Naruto no los volvería a ver jamás

 **Con los AMBU y con Kakashi**

"Rápido, si nos damos prisa, podremos combinar el mokuton de Yamato-san con el colgante de Lady Tsunade para así retener al zorro de nueve colas, solo recemos para que esté con vida" dice Kakashi alterado

"Ne, Kakashi-sempai ¿es cierto que el niño y el Kyuubi eran entes diferentes?" dice el AMBU Nº 1

"Si, si lo eran y hasta entonces no hemos podido localizarlo, temo que algo malo le haya pasado o bien haya muerto por nuestros golpes y Jutsus" dice algo estremecido Kakashi algo que notaron los dos AMBU que estaban rezando para que eso no fuese cierto

Cuando llegaron recibieron un panorama extraño, una niña de seis años los estaba apuntando con una espada ridículamente larga, Kakashi se puso en guardia

"¿Quién eres tu?" dice Kakashi en guardia junto con sus dos compañeros "¿donde está Naruto?"

"Mal bicho no merece ninguna información, pero después de que asesinaseis a sangre fría a mi padre, será lo último que escuchéis" dice la niña con un odio impresionante en su voz

"¿Padre?" dijeron los tres impresionados

"Mi nombre es Zaphire Uzumaki y seré vuestra verdugo por venganza a lo que hicisteis a mi padre" dice la niña llamada Zaphire

"Mientes, Naruto tenía trece años, tu te ves como una de seis, entonces ¿cómo es posible que seas su hija?" pregunta Kakashi impresionado e incrédulo, mientras que la niña se burló de él diciendo

"Cree lo que quieras, Hatake, mi padre no era vigilado por nadie y no existe solo vuestra dimensión, hoy otras dos más, ignorantes, la segunda es de donde viene mi madre, solo os explicaré hasta aquí, fracaso de Sakumo" dice Zaphire hiriendo a Kakashi donde más le duele mientras los AMBU sujetaron a Kakashi

"¿Cómo es que Naruto tuvo una hija?" dice Kakashi

"La tercera dimensión, la dimensión astral congela el tiempo de las demás, ahí es donde mi padre encontró a mi madre, ¿listos para morir ahora?" dice Zaphire

"Si eres su hija, ven con nosotros, hay familiares en Konoha que quieren conocerte" dice Kakashi intentando llevarla suavemente

"No te creo idiota" grita Zaphire para pasar a la acción

 **NARUTO OST - HEAVY VIOLENCE**

La niña blandió la espada y generó un filo de aire negro tan fino que según pasaba hacía que Kakashi esquivó y un AMBU, pero el otro no fue tan afortunado y le cortó un brazo para luego trocear la tierra, levantarla y cortar algunos árboles más, el AMBU herido cayó al suelo desangrándose

"Es rápida" grita el AMBU sano atendiendo a su compañero

"Lo sé" responde Kakashi _"Maldita sea, esa hoja es tan afilada que según pasa el filo puedo ver el corte del aire, no solo eso, si no que además por lo que puedo ver esa hoja causa destrucción allá a donde vaya, así no podré alcanzarla cercanamente, MIERDA"_

Grita Kakashi mentalmente mientras la hoja le cubrió un fuego negro rojizo y saltando a los cielos la niña gritó **"Ejji... (filo...)"** blandió la hoja y creó una corriente muy destructiva que arrasaba todo a su paso mientras el fuego desintegraba todo a los átomos **"Funsai-ki (desintegrador)"** dicho esto todo radio de 2 metros con un área de 2 km fue arrasada en pedazos dejando un inmenso cráter en todo el valle del fin, de los dos AMBU no quedó nada de ellos, mientras que Kakashi estaba viendo desde la tierra donde estaba escondido con gran impresión

 _"Esta chica tiene grandes reservas de chacra como Naruto ¿es decir que verdaderamente es su hija? ese ataque debió de cansarla mucho, pero no se nota cansada, eso era un Jutsu de por lo menos rango S, ¿que diablos está pasando?"_ se preguntaba el Hatake mentalmente

"Escucha se que tu resentimiento es fuerte, pero la venganza no es la solución niña, por favor, ven a Konoha por las buenas" dice intentándolo una vez más Kakashi debido a que no podía con ella, justo no le dio tiempo a responder cuando la hoja de la espada se clavó en su pecho levantándolo del suelo hiriéndole aun más

"Cállate, Hatake, se que la venganza no es la solución, mi padre no hubiese querido que yo siguiese ese camino justo como lo hizo un emo que yo me sé, pero el daño que me habéis hecho no será perdonado ni ahora ni nunca por lo que habéis causado, espero que puedas contárselo todo a tu Hokage, porque vendré y solo será para ayudar a todos los países de las naciones elementales una vez estén aunados para la guerra que se avecina, solo os doy de aviso esa porción de información, es la única que merecéis después de conseguir la destrucción total de vuestra tan afamada aldea" dice Zaphire

Cuando terminó de decir ese párrafo de diálogo con profecía incluido, algo en lo que Kakashi se estremeció, una luz gigantesca sacudió el lugar y Zaphire comprendió que el portal se había abierto y que estaba por llevarla a la dimensión astral

"Hasta nunca Hatake, rezo por que nunca nos encontremos de nuevo" se despide burlona y con mucho odio Zaphire mientras cruzó la luz y después el destello se desvaneció, mientras Kakashi, herido, dijo

"La cagamos, a lo grande" dice para luego desmayarse

 **FIN DE LA MÚSICA**

 **En la dimensión astral**

"¿Shinigami, por qué me has traído a la dimensión donde se conocieron mis padres?" dice Zaphire entristecida por la perdida de su padre, no sabía que repercusiones tendrá la aldea, pero no serán para nada agresivas si no furiosas, eso aun se quedaría corto

"Primero de todo ¿conoces a tus padres?" dice el Shinigami

"Bueno, mi padre siempre estuvo cuidándome y levantándome cuando más lo necesitaba, pero aparte de eso solo puedo definir su carácter, no su fuerza, pero se que era impresionante si ese maldito sello se hubiese retirado" dice Zaphire

"No vas mal desencaminada, pero hay mucho que no conoces, tu madre ¿qué sabes de ella?" dice el Shinigami con sospechas

"Mi padre dijo que murió en el parto por complicaciones, mi padre era de la sangre descendiente de Ashura Ootsutsuki, con lo cual le hacía un descendiente Asmodian de la especie **Homo Aion** **(humano eón)** , los Helian por el contrario, descendientes de Indra Ootsutsuki son todo lo contrario a los Asmodian, mientras que los Asmodian eran humildes, los Helian eran muy, muy arrogantes por solo tener el poder ocular, mientras que los Asmodian eran generosos con la vida, los Helian eran asesinos despiadados por su arrogancia, por eso se generaron diez guerras Asmo-Helian que exterminó a gran parte de los dioses dragones puesto que se quedaron encerrados en esa guerra de razas divinas, pero de mi madre no sé nada, solo sé que era una demonio de clase alta que quedó bloqueada en la dimensión astral por un ataque de un demonio callejero, y mi padre dice que murió debido a complicaciones en el parto que algún día, la veré en el más allá, me dio muchas esperanzas" dice la chica con toda la información de sus antepasados y su familia, pero el Shinigami negó

"Lo que quería decirte Naruto era que tu madre aun sigue viva y es la razón por la cual de que estás aquí y tu padre murió" dice el Shinigami haciendo parpadear a la niña

"D-Disculpa" susurra Zaphire

"Exacto, las palabras de naruto en si era que algún día la verás, en la otra dimensión paralela, la historia empieza así: tu madre dio a luz en la dimensión de los ninja, pero la engañaron después de que tu nacieses debido a que un demonio no merece tener hijos, eso obviamente no se lo comunicaron, le comunicaron el que su hija estaba muerta, ella no se molestó en investigarlo, después de dos días salió del hospital y se fue de tu dimensión dejando a tu padre y a ti a los lobos, pero el mayor daño se lo llevó Naruto al tener el corazón destrozado, Naruto no soportaba verte sufrir por eso simplemente te dijo que murió, para que no tuvieses más traumas de los que ya tienes al ver como te miran todos con odio y ver a tu padre sufrir" dice el Shinigami arrepentido "lo siento verdaderamente por eso, tu madre salió sin exigir pruebas, solo porque le dijeron que su hija tenía insuficiencia cardíaca, verdaderamente los siento"

Zaphire se quedó con los ojos desorbitados y cristalizándose, todas las palabras que su padre le dijo sobre su madre

 _"Dulzura, no te preocupes, seguro que tu madre está donde quiere estar"  
"Se hace falta mucho para derrotar el espíritu de tu madre, así que no temas, no la va a pasar nada, esté donde esté"  
"Venga Zaphire, te he dicho miles de veces que tu madre está en un lugar donde ella quiere estar"  
"No te preocupes, cariño, tu madre de seguro que estará muy orgullosa cuando te vea"  
_ _"De seguro que tu madre estará viéndonos en este momento, así que sonríe siempre pequeña"_

"No" dice Zaphire en un susurro "¿Por qué?" dice en voz inaudible "¿Por qué?" dice más alto "¿POR QUÉ?" rompe al final Zaphire "¿POR QUÉ ME CUENTAS TODO ESTO, TIENES UN PLACER ENFERMIZO CON HACER ESTO A MI?" pregunta Zaphire rota por completo

"Al contrario, lo que quiero es que avances tanto como le prometí a tu padre, creo que ya es hora de que conozcas la verdad, tu padre quería lo mejor para ti y te puso en más alta estima que su aldea, no como otros muchos hacen, que olvidan a sus familiares solo por su querida aldea" informa el Shinigami "tu madre por el contrario, se ahogó en la depresión de Pos-parto y no pidió ni siquiera una prueba de que estabas con vida, se olvidó de tu padre y de cuanto le odiaban, tu padre te rescató de una muerte seguro y asesinó a los médicos, es por eso que lo tomaron como el demonio encarnado, incluso el poder del Zorro luce en la espada, tu padre te lo entregó todo para que seas fuerte y lo más importante, para que vivas, pues cuando estás muerta desapareces completamente del plano material y eso no es lo que quería ni tu padre ni tu madre"

Dice el Shinigami impresionando a la niña, el ente tenía razón, su padre le dio todo su poder, incluido el poder de Kurama, el poder del que nunca se va a ir a nadie, sino solo a ella, correspondiendo solo a ella

"Gracias, papá" dice amorosamente Zaphire despidiéndose de su padre, por última vez

"Odio cortar el rollo sentimentalismo, pero ahora tu madre necesita tu ayuda" dice el Shinigami

Zaphire sabía que ella quería que su madre se pudrirse en los mismos infiernos por lo que ha hecho, pero ella sabía que era su madre, la engañaron, pero eso no quitaba que tenía resentimiento a ella, por lo que hizo, ella amaba a su padre mucho y no tenía derecho a causarle más daño, solo la ayudaría por esta vez, pero no quería nada que ver con ella por un tiempo "Haya vamos pues"

 **Mientras tanto con Rias**

Rias tenía un muy mal día, diablos era uno de los peores, era su primer Rating Game contra su prometido, todavía se acordaba de su marido, había querido follar con Hyodou por la simple razón de que Grayfia la detuviera, después de todo ya había perdido la virginidad con quien había amado y fueron sus años más amables que había tenido, sabía que perdería sin ninguna oportunidad, aun si Akeno habría podido con Yubelluna, todavía quedaba Riser Phenex y no habrían podido

"Zaphire, Naruto, perdonadme, no he sido lo bastante fuerte, espero que estés donde estés, estés bien Zaphire, mi pequeña" dice Rias decidida

"¿Qué fue eso?" dice Riser sujetando a Issei de la cabeza aun consciente de los golpes que ha recibido, Rias fue a decir algo, pero luego miró hacia atrás de forma alertada y gritó

"ALGUIEN VIENE" dice alterada Rias, una persona que podía cruzar la barrera entre las dimensiones era algo espeluznante, solo conocía a una persona así, Riser se alertó e instintivamente se echó hacia atrás dejando al peón de Rias caer al suelo para levantarse, aun le quedaba fuerzas para proteger a su Boucho

Un portal se abrió y la gente de los estadios se alarmó, Sirzechs fue para ver lo que pasaba, pero no podía teletransportarse, algo pasaba y no podía ir allí, ni cualquiera de los demonios presentes, de repente una figura se quedó de pie cuando el portal se cerró y era un encapuchado pequeño, era una niña de por lo menos diez años, estar entrenando en la dimensión astral hace lo suyo

"¿Eres Rias gremory?" pregunta Zaphire encapuchada y con un manto

"Yo soy ¿quien eres? la única persona que conozco de ese portal es un amigo muy cercano mío y tu obviamente no lo eres" dice Rias

 **En los estadios**

Sirzechs estaba alterado, diablos, ¿quien no cuando su hermana está combatiendo contra alguien mucho más fuerte que ella? sentía el poder de esa niña y estaba a la par con él y con sus otros tres compañeros junto a su nobleza, estaba muy nervioso

"Grayfia, maldita sea, desconecta la dimensión" dice Sirzechs

"No puedo, Mao-sama, algo lo interrumpe, creo que es esa niña" dice Grayfia intentando expulsarlos de la dimensión, pero no podía

"Solo nos queda ver" dice Lord Phenex con los dientes apretados ¿quien será esa niña?

 **En el campo de batalla**

La encapuchada se dirigía con sus manos a la capucha y los espectadores vieron con asombro el pelo pelirrojo de la niña y la formad e los ojos de la chica, su color era de un zafiro muy fuerte, mientras que la cara y el pelo era totalmente de Rias

"¿Quién se supone que eres tu, mocosa?" pregunta secamente y muy maleducado Riser

"Quién soy, no te importa a ti una mierda, eso lo tiene que decir ella" dice señalando a Rias y quitándose el manto, llevaba el símbolo Gremory en un hombro y un remolino en el otro, tirando de el hombro que tenía el remolino dijo "¿reconoces este símbolo?"

Rias, al final se dio cuenta de quien era y cayó de rodilla en completo shock "no puede ser, ME DIJERON QUE MORISTE, ¿CÓMO ESTÁS VIVA?" dijo Rias e inmediatamente se puso a llorar

"¿Buscaste alguna prueba? perra, no te mereces llorar por mi" dice la niña

"¿Quien eres tu? ¿y quien te da el derecho de hablar así con ella? ese vocabulario solo lo puedo usar yo con ella" dice Riser muy posesivo

"Tu no me das órdenes pavo de Kentacky, y mejor cállate y no intentes ser como los Helian, que ya bastante son un desperdicio del valioso oxígeno de mi dimensión" dice con lengua afilada Zaphire haciendo que el Phenex se encubriese de fuego pero una voz le calmó

"¡Zaphire!" grita Rias

"¿Qué? ¿ahora tienes el descaro de regañarme, después de lo que hiciste?" dice Zaphire

"BASTA" grita una voz por el micrófono, según la voz todos conocían que era Lord Gremory, aunque todos le podían ver "Rias, ya me he hartado ¿quien es esta niña?"

"Cállate, abuelito" dice Zaphire, todos se quedaron callados mirando a Lord Gremory, con una cara de asombro, el Gremory se sonrojó de vergüenza, ¿viejo? que no superaba el décimo milenio de años, joder, que no era tan viejo para ser demonio

Rias se quedó rechinando los dientes, pero estaba soltando lágrimas de angustia totales, Zaphire al ver eso se acercó y dijo "¿por qué? es cierto que te dijeron de mi muerte, pero ¿por qué no luchaste por mi? ¿acaso soy tan insignificante para ti?"

"NO, TU ERAS MI SUEÑO, ZAPHIRE, POR FAVOR, DEBES DE CREERME,cuando... cuando me dijeron que estabas muerta, no se porque hice la estúpida decisión de abandonarte a ti y a Naruto, por favor, créeme" dice desesperada Rias, por obtener el perdón de su hija que aun no se había enterado nadie

"ME ESTOY HARTANDO DE ESTO ¿QUIÉN ERES, MOCOSA?" grita enfurecido Sirzechs, no le gustaba que tratasen así a su familia y menos a su hermana

"Adelante pues, diles quien soy _Rias-sama_ , ese deber te corresponde a ti después de haberles ocultado una cosa así a tus padres y a todos los nobles del infierno, yo no voy a hablar" dice Zaphire todos miraron a Rias esperando una respuesta

"Rias ¿a qué se refiere?" dice Sirzechs serio, muy serio

"Ella... ella es..." dice entre sollozos Rias y al final grito "ELLA ES MI HIJA" grita quebrada y poniéndose a llorar todo lo que no ha llorado en años

"..." Sizechs

"..." Riser y su séquito

"..." Lord y lady Phenex

"..." Venelana y Lord Gremory

"..." Issei, aunque el pobre no ha hablado de toda la tensión que había y de lo herido que estaba

"..." Sona y su séquito

"..." nobles del infierno

"..." séquito de Rias

Un silencio tan tenso que con solo coger un hilo se podría cortar, no se creían lo que acababa de decir, todos estaban con caras desencajadas de sorpresa y luego vino el grito tan esperado y requerido

"¿¡ ¿¡ ¿¡ ¿¡ ¿¡ QQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?! ?! ?! ?! ?!" gritaron todos en una sincronía perfecta

"qué..." issei habló

"es..." su séquito continuó

"su..." Riser y su séquito continuó

"¡¿HIJA?!" terminaron gritando los padres de ambos reyes combatientes

Todos los que no hablaron quedaron conmocionados, iban a pedir una prueba pero Rias empezó a hacer símbolos de manos y dijo al final **"KAI (liberación)"** y una nube surgió en el cuerpo de Rias, todos vieron como Rias aumentó de tamaño hasta ser una mujer joven, su cabello caía a la altura de su trasero y más fluido, ganó más cuerpo y eso se notó en sus ropas, todo el mundo estaba conmocionado

"Quiero una explicación" dice el Mao Lucifer viendo a la quebrada madre, pero Zaphire levantó la espada y se la clavó al desprevenido Riser Phenex esta dijo

 **"ZankokunaTenshi (ángel sin corazón)"** dicho esto una energía negra envolvió a Riser y lo dejó inconsciente y con aspecto deshidratado "el partido a terminado, anuncien al ganador, solo entonces podremos hablar"

Sirzechs pasó el micrófono a Grayfia y antes de que diga nadie nada dijo ella

 _"Riser Phenex está inconsciente, Rias Gremory gana el Rating game por eliminar a todos sus participantes"_ dicho esto la dimensión se enclareció hasta que fue blanco puro

 _"Esto va a ser un infierno de explicación"_ piensa Zaphire, mientras iba con su madre desconsolada

* * *

 **Y hecho por fin, puffff, todo el día escribiendo la maldita historia, espero que sea de vuestro agrado porque si no me va a dar una depresión, espero solo comentarios positivos**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **Chao**


	2. explicaciones sin respuesta

**Bueno, quitando el tema de los comentarios he decidido escribir más y explicar un poco las cosas, que veo que no os habéis enterado mucho en el anterior capítulo, en respuesta a los comentarios positivos diré que la verdad, me ha encantado vuestro apoyo y gracias ha eso me he animado a seguir, hay un comentario que me ha encantado y me ha hecho reír, es el segundo de Ichimaruuu, la verdad me gustó que me comprendas y a todos los que me han prestado su apoyo**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda**

 **Renuncia: véase capítulo 1**

* * *

 **En el salón principal (castillo Gremory)**

Rias se había calmado, pero la culpa aun la consumía por dentro, el abandonarla fue un acto impensable, debería haber sabido las tretas de Konoha, Naruto solo podía viajar de dimensión a dimensión Astral, pero su poder no le permitía viajar entre dimensiones, saltar una dimensión era un poder muy grande, hay que tener un poder de dioses primordiales para poder pasar a través de la dimensión astral, se podría ir desde la brecha dimensional, pero el riesgo de morir en ella era gigantesco, Rias lo hizo porque se pasó mucho más en la dimensión Astral y se escondió allí, quería estar sola, por lo que Naruto no pudo encontrarla, cuando tuvo sus poderes regenerados, ella volvió a su casa en un henge, para no levantar sospechas, ella era una mujer de 135 años, aunque aparentaba una de 25

Rias, rió de manera seca, Naruto, el amor de su vida, ella estaba furiosa consigo misma por abandonarlo, saber que él la ha tratado con mucho respeto y amor, ella se dio diez patadas a si misma mentalmente por hacer eso, pero su depresión, más el cansancio y la impaciencia de ver a su familia hicieron mella en ella, sabía que no era escusa, pero aun así lo intentaría, su séquito estaba reunido y estaba viendo a la hermosa mujer con la niña en el lado opuesto de la habitación haciendo una punzada más a la madre de la joven

Todos ya estaba reunidos, excepto Riser que estaba todavía en la enfermería debido a la falta de su preciado fuego mágico, para cuando entró Sirzechs y se sentó los padres de Rias y de Riser junto con su séquito tenían miradas mortalmente serias, exigían una explicación y de la forma más inmediata posible

"Muy bien" dice Grayfia rompiendo la tensión del ambiente "¿La explicación? esta niña se ve exactamente a Rias casi si no fuese por rasgos de la cara y mismamente has dicho, Rias-sama, que es su hija ¿cómo? si no entraste en contacto con ningún hombre, te estuve vigilando desde aquel ataque de ese renegado que utilizaba magia espacio-tiempo"

"Te equivocas gravemente Grayfia" dice Rias sorprendiendo a Grayfía "el tiempo se congela en las dos dimensiones cuando alguien está usando la dimensión astral, solo conozco a un chico que por un desafortunado incidente estuvo allí junto a mi lado, o mismamente la dimensión astral cuando sales de ella y pasas a la otra dimensión que no era la tuya, el tiempo no sigue congelado, pero va mucho, mucho más despacio en la dimensión de tu hogar, que en la dimensión que estás actualmente, a eso se le llama anomalia dimensional, es muy complicado de entender, a mi me costó varios años justo cuando estuve embarazada de Zaphire"

"¿cómo entonces? desapareciste durante unas horas" dice Sirzechs

"En realidad desaparecí por más de un siglo" dice y toda la gente se sorprendió

"Eso es imposible mocosa" dice lord Phenex enfadado por esa mentira, es imposible que el tiempo se estirar más de lo que puede en las dimensiones, ni siquiera en la brecha dimensional iba tan rápido "incluso en la brecha dimensional, donde reside el gran rojo no va el tiempo tan rápido"

"No sabes lo mucho que estás confundido" dice Rias molestando a Lord Phenex que fue controlado por su esposa "Un Aion puede modificar el tiempo entre las tres dimensiones principales, tanto como provocar una anomalía temporal dimensional o provocar un cambio en al tiempo de las dimensiones, algo que se escribió desde el pasado"

Todos quedaron en silencio impresionados por lo que acababan de oír "¿Un Aion? ¿qué clase de especie es esa?" dice Sirzechs, más interesado ahora en esta raza y si era una posible amenaza

"Una raza antigua, muy, muy, muy antigua, cuando nacieron los tiempo nacieron ellos, una familia dividida en dos ramas: Asmodian y Helian; los Asmodians eran los guardianes de la verdad, mientras que los Helian eran los guardianes de los ideales, es por eso que eran tan arrogantes, creían que sus ideales fueron corectos y crecieron en arrogancia, solo por el mero hecho de saberlo

Se llamaban Ootsutsukis en mi tierra y eran seres de grandioso poder, incluso mucho más que los dioses de alto rango de esta tierra, la raza se dividió en dos ramas por la razón de que los Asmodians, ya no soportaban a los Helian y comenzó la guerra antigua, un grupo de guerras que devastaron a la familia Ootsutsuki, finalmente un grupo de Asmodians hizo ver a los Helian lo que eran sus ideales y el porque se les despojó de su puesto por el mismísimo Shinigami, los Helian estaban horrorizados, pero el orgullo les pudo más e iniciaron una guerra con el Dios Shinigami, el Shinigami en furia les maldijo con un raro poder ocular que les dejaría ciegos constantemente cada vez que lo usasen, incluso cuando obtenían el Eterno Mangekyou Sharingan, esto proceso era más lento, pero si no evolucionaba a Rinnegan, el proceso iría igual, hasta que te dejase ciego o te matase, los Asmodians eran satisfechos con su castigo, pero los Helian no redujeron su orgullo, su maldición de Ego con 'E' mayúscula, los Asmodian la llamaron la maldición del odio

"Finalmente, cuando la guerra acabó, hubo un ambiente de paz y de prosperidad, pero regresaron con más fuerza, Kaguya Ootsutsuki, la heredera de los Helian, cultivó un árbol celestial para que les permitiese parar las guerras, pero el árbol fue engañado y tomo todo el poder de este para contener a Kaguya y que sus hijos la detuvieran, lo que provocó su destrucción, sus hijos heredaron los poderes Asmodian (Hagoromo) y Helian (Hamura) respectivamente, y Hamura dijo que podría cambiar al Helian, pero no se puede cambiar la voluntad de los Helian, son arrogantes por su naturaleza y al final el hijo mayor de Hagoromo, Indra, se hizo el heredero de los Helian antiguos, mientras que el pequeño se hizo heredero de los Asmodians antiguos y una nueva guerra los acosó hasta los días de mi padre que hizo que Hamura y Hagoromo murieran sin ver su sueño hecho realidad, su familia unida de nuevo

Mi papa el que todo me lo dio y el que todo me lo entregó luchó a brazo partido para conseguir al menos un poco de la admiración de su pueblo, pero lo vieron como la peste solo por el simple hecho de que un Youkai monstruoso atacó su preciada aldea y mató a sus seres queridos, mi padre luchó y luchó, pero al final sucumbió, el heredero de los Asmodians, y el único que podía cambiar ese mundo, era él, esta muerto" dice Zaphire con un semblante triste

Rias se congeló en el sitio, ¿su marido, muerto? "N-Naruto (hiperventilación), no puede ser, ÉL NO MORIRÍA ASÍ"

 **PLAS**

Una sonora bofetada sonó por todo el castillo, era Zaphire que le había dado una cachetada a su madre con lágrimas bajando como cascada "aun no se como puedes negarlo por como lo abandonaste a él y a mi, no tienes derecho a llorar por él, maldita" la espada que llevaba, atada a la cintura empezó a reaccionar resonando como un silbido "¿qué demonios?" dijo Zaphire cogiendo su espada, en el momento que la cogió la espada brilló y de repente un temblor se hizo presente, por si fuese poco, a Zahire se le iluminaron los ojos a azul diamante rey y recibió todas las memorias de su padre, dicho esto casi se quedó inconsciente por la subida de memorias, tuvo que ser cogida por su madre, para cuando terminó su madre preguntó

"¿Zaphire?" dice su madre

"He debido completar la transición, ahora lo entiendo" dice Zaphire intentando menguar el dolor de cabeza que tenía

"¿Transición?" dice la familia no comprendiendía nada

"No es fácil matar a un Aion, estos pueden ejercer sus poderes después de la muerte, o mismamente si tienes los poderes de un Asmodian o Helian respectivamente obtienes los recuerdos de la vida de ese Aion" dice Zaphire "recibí los recuerdos de mi padre, ahora sé el porqué me abandanste, pero eso no quiere decir que te perdone" dice Zaphire con resentimiento a su madre haciéndola desprender lágrimas

"Primero mi marido muere, segundo mi hija me odia, ¿qué es lo tercero?" se preguntaba Rias en un susurro

"No te odio madre, simplemente déjame tiempo, es todo lo que pido" dice Zaphire, en sus recuerdos ahora sabe el porqué la abandonó, ella quería buscar consuelo en su familia, algo que no encontró, pero el resentimiento era que podía haberlo encontrado en Naruto, su padre, algo que tampoco estaba bien, pero saber que tienes una familia viva y no poder verla en tu depresión, era realmente un muy duro golpe, Rias solamente asintió, Issei decidió expresar su duda

"Todo esto hace que me estalle la cabeza, ¿podías empezar la historia desde el principio? quizás nos enteramos mejor" todo el mundo asintió con respecto al comentario de Issei

"Todo comenzó desde el ataque de aquella criatura, no sé si era humana y vosotros os habéis quedado con la duda, era humanoide y le cubría una máscara de caracol naranja, desde entonces el dijo una palabra, os acordaréis porque es en el momento en el que desaparecí..."

 **NARRACIÓN DE RIAS**

Estaba en medio de la nada, llorando por no saber donde estaba y donde moverme, me costaba hasta respirar, no sabía si iba a vivir o morir, de repente se me cruza una mano en mi hombro y miro al niño que está detrás de mi, era un niño rubio, con ojos zafiro, y era el chico más cálido que jamás había conocido, el me explicó lo que era ese lugar y el porque se llega aquí, o los caminos que había, para entonces le pregunté cuando nos conocimos y ya nos habíamos presentado

"¿Como llegaste tu aquí?" le pregunté

"Pues después de una turba el Shinigami se presentó ante mi y me trajo hasta aquí, en la versión corta, debido a que el Shinigami quisiese que yo entrenase para poder ser mejor persona y luchador, lo lamento, creo que aun no confiamos el uno del otro para contar los detalles de cada uno" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que regresé, después de eso nos prometimos entrenar aun más duro pero era tal la sensación de la nada que solo pude entrenar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo debido a que a no haber nada, no podía recrear mi poder

Pasaron cinco años y yo aun seguía desesperada por no poder ver a mi familia, pero la estancia de tu padre era agradable y lograba calmarme "Eh, Rias-chan ¿vienes al palacio? (para explicarlo, en la dimensión Astral poseía un palacio que el mismo Shinigami se lo dio para poder saciar sus necesidades sobre el largo tiempo que estuvieran allí)" me dijo

Durante estos cinco años pasaron como los más felices de mi vida, debido a que no tenía porqué preocuparme que mis padres viniesen y me obligasen a casar con alguien que desprecio a sangre pura, Naruto supo comprenderme a pesar de que el no había vivido una vida como la mía, el me dijo todos sus secretos en ese tránsito de tiempo al igual que yo les dije los míos, jajaja, aun me acuerdo de su cara cuando le dije que soy heredera al trono de Gremory, su cara era de sorpresa pura, luego vino lo complicado

Pasaron treinta años y no podía concebir, habiéndome declarado a él cuando tenía veinticinco años y fijado nuestro amor desde que tenía veintiocho, todavía recuerdo a tu padre, la vez que no pudimos concebir se que era por ser una demonio, los demonios tenemos una tasa de reproducción muy baja, por eso sucumbimos a la lujuria de los humanos tantas veces sin concebir ni una sola vez, pero era raro que cuando tenía treinta y nueve años, no había concebido ni una sola vez, al final me puse deprimida porque pensé que no podía darle ni un solo hijo al hombre al que amaba

Grata fue nuestra sorpresa que cuando Naruto consiguió levantar el poder de Ashura, logró que quedase embarazada a la edad de 108 años, era el día más feliz de mi vida, a él creía que le había dado un paro cardíaco al saber que yo estaba embarazada, pero fue el día más feliz de su vida y fue en ese año cuando nos casamos por la bendición del primordial Shinigami, desde entonces fuimos a su dimensión por el poder del Shinigami

Cuando llegamos no confiaba mucho en aquellas personas que dañaron a mi amado, pero con el paso de dos años aprendí a confiar en ellos, cuando estuve de parto, tu padre se presentó en forma de joven de treinta años sin el henge avanzado para no levantar sospechas, pero ahora creo que no lo logró mucho, después de que me dio una depresión porque los recuerdos de mi familia regresaron no sé el porqué, pero simplemente regresaron, lo que afecto más a mi depresión de pos-parto, la gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando me dijeron que naciste muerta, tuve que pensármelo mejor y exigir pruebas, pero mi depresión era tan fuerte que salí corriendo de aquella dimensión, solo quedaba mi familia, ni siquiera pensé en tu padre (en ese punto Rias estaba desprendiendo lágrimas), debí de pensar en él, pero mi depresión no me dejó pensar, solo podía pensar en mi familia

Robando un poco del poder que tu padre me enseñó, me colé a esta dimensión y allí pase otros 21 años, me oculté de la presencia de Naruto como él me enseñó, hasta que el poder de Naruto estuvo regenerado y usándolo todo me transporté de nuevo a mi dimensión con el henge avanzado, de ese modo todo el poder de Naruto desapareció, desde ahí creo que la historia la conocéis

 **FIN DE LA NARRACIÓN**

Zaphire estaba desprendiendo lágrimas al igual que su madre que era una ruina en sollozos, ambas terminaron abrazadas, muy al placer de Issei y de los hombres presentes, al ver como los pechos desarrollados de Rias y los pechos de desarrollo de Zaphire terminaban siendo aplastados por las dos chicas, Issei juro que oyó que los botones de sus camisas estaban gritando en agonía, por retener sus pechos

"Pervertido" dice Koneko de la peor forma, pero no se esperaron lo que pasó después

"OOOOWWWWWW..." un grito de agonía se escuchó en toda la sala, al ver como Issei estaba en un boquete en la pared de enfrente cortesía de un puño de Zaphire

"¿Quién eres tu para romper este momento, demonio ratero que necesita ver los pechos para seguir viviendo?" dice con legua afilada Zaphire

"Niña ¿eso es lo que tu padre te enseño? no quiero ser maleducado" dijo sirzechs intentando no provocar su ira

"Cuando eres criada por alguien que es odiado por todas las personas aprendes insultos que no deberías ni siquiera oír a los tres años, así que da gracias a los aldeanos por eso" dice Zaphire encogiéndose de hombros para seguir su camino

"¡¿Issei-san?!" grita asia para sacarlo del boquete de la pared y curarle

"Hay una duda que no entiendo, ¿cómo es que mataron a tu padre si era tan fuerte?" dice Lord Phenex

"Mi padre, por lo que he recibido de sus recuerdos, era una persona que no le gustaba hacer daño a su aldea ni aun traicionándole, eso si me dejó todo su poder para impedir que sirva en manos malas, a eso se le llama **traspaso de línea"** dice Zaphire

"Pero por qué era Naruto tan odiado" pregunta Venelana confusa, en eso los flequillos cubrieron con una sombra los ojos de Rias y Zaphire

"Entre tu y yo madre, deseaba que no hubieses hecho esa pregunta, Naruto era odiado completamente por lo que puedo saber y fue traicionado como mis premoniciones indicaban, toda la aldea lo odiaba por la simple razón de que Naruto llevaba sellado a un ente maligno en su interior debido a su padre que lo abandonó de peor forma que cuando yo abandoné a Zaphire" dice Rias sombría

"Mi papá me cuidó y pude saber por el que él llevaba la entidad en su interior que casi destruyó la aldea hace bastante tiempo, dice Zaphire, sin embargo, su padre, mi abuelo, destruyó su vida permanentemente al decir a todos los aldeanos cuando lo abandonó que era el Kyuubi" termina Zaphire

"¿Un solo Kyuubi?" pregunta Lord Gremory con cara de palo

"No solo un Kyuubi, era un Youkai que había evolucionado a Bijuu por tener un poder más grande que un Aion de baja clase, no se sabe porqué ese Kyuubi atacó esa aldea, pero no tenían derecho a sellar a la bestia en el alma de mi padre y encima hacerle esas clases de barbaridades, comer de la basura, crucificarle, torturarle tanto física como mentalmente, sus recuerdos pueden conducir a un demonio de media clase a la locura con solo verlos" dice Rias impresionando a sus padres

"¿Y dices que Zaphire heredó ese poder con un Aion de alta clase? madre mía, cuando crezcas, vas a ser una tipa ruda como tu padre o como tu tío" dice Venelana encorvándose un poco y acariciando el pelo de la niña haciéndola sonrojar de vergüenza

Por si fuese poco, en la puerta apareció Riser Phenex con su cara de que le habían jodido y bien "No sé que historia se habrá contado, pero aunque seas la hija de mi prometida, una bastarda de un hijo de puta, eso no quita de que se llegué a casar conmigo" dice con su cara de arrogancia, pero Zaphire sonrió

"Lo siento Teme Ojou-Chan, pero mis abuelos han disuelto ese estúpido contrato que no dejaba pensar bien, junto con tus padres, así que, adiosito" dice de forma sonriente Zaphire

"¿¡Tu no lo entiendes!?, ese matrimonio es para mejorar la raza diablo, para crear un súper demonio de clase alta, no una blandengue como tu" dice Riser enfadado

"Pues eso no es lo mismo cuando te pateé el trasero, ¡de un golpe!" Zaphire hace énfasis en la última parte, debido a que hiere el orgullo del Phenex aun más

"¡Yo te mato niña!" exclama furioso el Phenex, pero recibió la mala fortuna de que su padre y Venelana se colocaron delante de él y su padre le dejó inconsciente de un golpe en el hueso por debajo del occipital, era la única manera de dejar inconsciente a un Phenex

"Lamentamos que esto haya pasado Lord Gremory, Lady Gremory, espero que podamos resolverlo luego, cuando mi hijo se calme" dice Lady Phenex intentando bajar los ánimos agresivos y consiguiéndolo

"No se preocupe, por ahora debemos de ver a nuestra nueva nieta, así que después solucionaremos lo de nuestro compromiso" dice Venelana, viendo como su hija de diez años abrazaba a su madre con lágrimas bajándose por la pérdida de su padre, mentalmente le derritió el corazón haber sabido que su hija encontró la felicidad con un chico, aunque sea temporal, fue duradera y vio como su hija desprendía lágrimas de felicidad al volver a reunirse con una persona que quería y le recordaba el amor que recibió cuando estaba deprimida

 **Mientras tanto en el más allá**

El Shinigami había aparecido en su mundo y había pedido a Hagoromo que localizase el alma de Naruto, sabía que la transición había fallado, pero eso era imposible si recibía los poderes y encima recuerdos de este, un Aion era básicamente un inmortal y su alma nunca moría, podía hacerlo el cuerpo, pero cuando había una transición era imposible que su alma desapareciese, Hagoromo se dirigió a él

"Tranquilo Shinigami, todo está como si nada hubiese pasado" dice Hagoromo al sentir el alma de Naruto en la espada

 **"¿Qué significa eso?"** dice el primordial cansado de recibir burlas

"La transición nunca falló, pero el joven Naruto estaba agotado por ella debido a que era muy inexperto con sus poderes sellados, así que tuvo que descansar, no te preocupes, se alzará de nuevo y cumplirá la profecía, pero no de la forma en la que los dioses esperan" dice Hagoromo

 **"La profecía puede besarme el trasero, lo que me importa es que no tenga que servir a un mortal por un tonto contratiempo, veo que todo está como debe, Naruto volverá a aparecer y estará con su familia de nuevo, pero pasará mucho tiempo para que vulva a ellos, por lo menos dos años, si calculo bien"** dice el Shinigami

"Quizás menos, joven rey, Naruto es impredecible en el mundo Ninja, veamos como su hija y su mujer desarrollan este inesperado giro de los acontecimientos, por lo menos tiene que esperar hasta que Naruto se alce de nuevo, pero no podrá tomar forma corporal, solo podrá tomar forma de espada, solo podrá hablar a través de ella y ser el reflejo de cuando era un Aion, en el mundo mortal" dice Hagoromo

 **"Qué lío, bueno, por lo menos sabemos que el joven no ha muerto por el completo y puede ser resucitado contrario a tus palabras, es bueno saber que solo tengo que informar de esto y así liberarme de la deuda pendiente, hasta lueguito entonces"** dice el Shinigami en pura felicidad por no tener que servir a una mortal

 _"Estate bien, joven Aion, mi heredero"_ piensa Hagoromo antes de desaparecer

* * *

 **Antes de que me pongáis a parir por no entender nada, os diré que esta historia la tengo reservada para el misterio, veréis como evoluciona sin saber que va a pasar en el próximo capítulo, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y no os preocupéis por los comentarios que me envíen insultándome, solo quería anunciar esa Nota, por la simple razón de que puedo declararlo como un abuso si quiero y si me hago algo entonces están en la cárcel sin juicio, solo doy esa idea, a partir de esto, espero que esteis todos bien, un saludo muy fuerte**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **Chao**


	3. planes y ayuda

**Esta historia gusta lo suyo, por eso he decidido seguirla, que disfrutéis este capítulo**

 **Renuncia: véase capítulo 1**

* * *

En Konoha, las cosas no andaban bien, para nada, después de oír la muerte de Naruto, no solo el consejo, pero los aldeanos aclamaron fiestas y celebraciones finalmente por el zorro muerto, no para los shinobis, cuando habían sentido la energía del demonio pensaron que era otro ataque pero cuando el clan Gama de los sapos dijo que Naruto estaba muerto, no pudieron evitar darse cuanta de lo que habían hecho, el zorro finalmente murió, pero entonces ¿qué era la energía que sentían? debía de ser poderosa, para sentirla de ese modo, llegaron a la conclusión de que esa energía era su hijo enfadado con ellos, entonces fueron a recuperarlo, no todos ellos pensaron así, los que pensaron que el zorro había vuelto y quería venganza eran los civiles y el consejo de ancianos, que fueron a los refugios sin tener en cuenta la resonancia y la oscuridad que emitía esa energía que no era chacra

 **FLASH BACK**

Minato mandó a Kakashi y a los dos AMBU que fueran tras su hijo y mirasen por encima lo que estaba pasando, como regresaron a Konoha era un completo misterio, solo Kakashi apareció y con un agotamiento severo de chacra, el estaba consciente milagrosamente en el hopital y dijo

"Minato-sensei, necesito hablar con Minato-sensei" dice al médico, media hora después apareció Minato listo para que su alumno contase todo lo que ha pasado por el valle del fin

"Kakashi, ¿cual es tu informe? ¿donde está mi hijo? ¿qué pasó?" dice Minato ansioso por saber de su hijo

"Lo siento señor, me temo que su hijo... murió" dice Kakashi derrumbando el mundo de Minato alrededor

"¿Q-Qué?" dice Minato, no lo podía creer, ahora que quiere corregir su error, no podía "¡Es mentira mi hijo no moriría así!"

"Cálmese señor, se que es difícil de creer, más aun cuando tengo otra noticia tan impactante para contarle" dice Kakashi logrando poner curioso a Minato "Señor con el debido respeto, al parecer tiene una nieta" dejó caer la bomba

"¿C-C-Cómo?" dice Minato al no creérselo

"Yo también no quería creerlo, pero su chacra era idéntico al de Naruto, al principio no lo quise creer, pero después de que ella me revelase que era su hija, no pude evitar quedarme anodado" dice Kakashi, Minato se recuperó del Shock y finalmente dijo

"¿Y donde está ahora Kakashi? quiero conocer a mi nieta, al menos tener suerte con ella donde no la tuve con mi hijo" dice Minato

"Me temo que eso no es posible, sensei" dice Kakashi impresionando a Minato "Escapó a otra dimensión, es imposible seguirla a no ser que ella vuelva por su propio pie"

Minato cayó de rodillas, ¿cómo la cosa a do tan mal? se supone que debería de estar pidiendo perdón a su hijo y conocer a su nieta, no de este modo que ahora no podía conciliarse con ninguno de ellos, pero la pregunta que asolaba su mente y la de Kakashi era ¿cómo Naruto hizo una niña y con quien? eran las preguntas que asaltaban la mente de Kakashi y Minato, mientras una persona pequeña pelirroja estornudó sin saber la razón, a minato se le encendió la bombilla

"¡Claro! ¡¿cómo he podido ser tan ciego?!" dice Minato en shock "¡la dimensión Astral!"

"¿La dimensión Astral?" pregunta Kakashi

"Es una dimensión en la que todos los Ootsutsuki o descendientes de Ootsutsuki pueden entrar, al parecer la sangre de Naruto despertó antes de lo esperado, incluso yo no entiendo como van las cosas en esa dimensión puesto que el tiempo se congela cuando estás en ella, pero para eso necesitas tener un chacra impresionante de reservas ¿sabes cuanto chacra tenía Naruto?" dice Kakashi

"Bueno, tenía lo suficiente con el Kyuubi en su interior, creo" dice Kakashi abriendo los ojos a Minato

"Claro, debió ser eso, ¿Sabes si estuvo con otra persona?" dice Minato

"No lo sé, solo se que vi a un hombre rubio con ojos azules del mismo estilo de peinado que Naruto que estaba guiando a una embarazada pelirroja al hospital porque estaba de parto, pero solo fue unos días, después, ellos desaparecieron, ahora se que el rubio era Naruto y la pelirroja no se quien era" dice Kakashi

"Por nuestra cordura mental, Kakashi no le digas a Kushina que Naruto se enamoró de una pelirroja o estará dando la tabarra durante toda la vida que le quede" dice Minato y Kakashi asintió

"¿Pero como vas a contar a Kushina lo de Naruto?" pregunta Kakashi y hablando del rey de roma, o en este caso la reina

"¿Hablarme de qué?" dice Kushina y como si fuese un fantasma los otros se pusieron pálidos como si habían visto un espectro

"K-Kushina, ¿qué haces aquí?" dice Minato asustado

"Me enteré de que Kakashi había vuelto solo así que quiero oír en su boca que mi hijo ha vuelto, ¿verdad, Kakashi?" dice Kushina con instinto asesino soltándose por todos lados y Kakashi suspiró

"Kushina-sama" dice con pesar Kakashi y después de una pausa él dijo "Naruto está muerto"

Kushina se quedó parpadeando con una sonrisa diabólica que haría al satanás Rizevim orgulloso de ella, sin embargo ella estaba soltándo lágrimas de furia y tristeza, bajo una pausa dolorosa dijo "¿Cómo que muerto Kakashi? ¿Qué le hicisteis a mi hijo para dejarlo muerto? RESPÓNDEME KAKASHI" grita Kushina y su grito se oyó en todo el hospital, tanto que dio miedo a Kakashi y a Minato

"Mis compañeros le tiraron una bola de fuego después de darle una paliza inmensa" responde con miedo Kakashi y un puño se encontró en su mejilla

PAM

SCRATH

Pared que se rompió después de que Kushina le diese un puñetazo a Kakshi en toda la cara que voló hasta la pared, después de eso ella se echó a llorar Minato no dijo nada porque sabía que Kushina estaba destrozada, sabía lo mucho que Kushina amaba a su hijo después de este incidente (un poco hipócrita ¿no?), sus esperanzas de encontrarse con su niño eran ya inexistentes

"Quiero un cuerpo" dice Kushina cuando dejó de llorar sorprendiendo a los otros dos

"Quiero el cuerpo de mi hijo para saber que está muerto o no y no me vengáis con esas de que no hubo cuerpo porque entonces no creeré que mi hijo está muerto" dice Kushina haciendo suspirar a los dos, sabían lo tozuda que podía ser Kushina y para entonces no había vuelta atrás por la cabeza de Kushina

"Kushina-sama, el cuerpo fue desaparecido debido a una niña que al parecer es su nieta" dice Kakashi y el Hokage le miró de malos ojos por contarle eso

"¿N-Nieta? ¿qué quieres decir Kakashi?, ¿mi hijo me ha hecho abuela a los 37 años?" dice Kushina en una voz muy delicada

"Se lo juro Kushina-sama, estuve allí y lo vi con mis propios ojos, puedo decir que la niña nos odia por haber matado a su padre independientemente si era secreta o no" dice el ex-AMBU y maestro de Naruto

Kushina se entumeció ahora en vez de que arreglase el error de su hijo ahora su nieta la odia, tener en cuenta que no la conoce de nada puede ser malo o bueno, pero no podía decir como tomará la niña que ella hubiese abandonado a su padre así, a costa de eso le atosigaba una pregunta

"Si eso es así, ¿Dónde estaba su madre?" dice Kushina y Minato volvió a mirar a Kakashi que parecía saber a donde se había ido

"Al parecer también su madre la abandonó en su nacimiento justo como lo hicieron ustedes, pero puedo decir que no odiaba a su madre, comparando la forma en la que se dirigió a vosotros, parece ser que no la gusta, pero no la odia, parece que va a exigir respuestas, pero déjenme decirles que para vosotros solo recibiréis odio puesto que ella secretamente vivió aquí boleando a los AMBU así que debo decir en mi opinión que su padre, sabía lo que hacía" dice Kakashi impresionando a los padres de Naruto

"Gua, teniendo en cuenta que mi hijo no era un buen ninja, pero tenía talento, debo decir que estoy impresionado" dice Minato

"Ahora ¿que era eso de la raza Aion?" pregunta Kakashi

"No he mencionado eso ¿cómo lo sabes?" dice Minato

"Hay pocos escritos que leía cuando era pequeño en la biblioteca cuando me gradué, ese era uno de ellos, o bueno, lo escaso que era" dice Kakashi

"En eso tendrá que decírtelo Kushina, ella sabe mucho más que yo en la raza Aion, lo único que me pude enterar por ella era que podían circular en diferentes dimensiones" dice Minato

"No vas desencaminado, por no hablar de que al parecer hay dos ramas que hacen las familias, Uchiha, Senju y Uzumaki, bueno, esta última era la fusión de la familia Senju con otro individuo pelirrojo y adoptaron ese nombre porque vivían en Uzu, la Asmodian que hace nombre con la Senju, eran los guardianes de la verdad absoluta, todo el conocimiento de los dioses era guardado en sus bibliotecas para los valerosos que ascendiesen a Daevas(1) pudiesen mirar en sus conocimientos, los Helian corresponden al clan Uchiha, eran los guardianes de los ideales, ellos se volvieron muy arrogantes por su poder y su forma de decir que la vida marchaba como ellos, al ser los guardianes de los ideales se corrompieron por su propia mentalidad de que la vida tenía que transcurrir como ellos decían por que era lo correcto según ellos, una guerra se desató poco después al saber que los Asmodian se oponían a ellos, al final el clan Ootsutsuki se fragmentó en dos fragamentos que contenían el poder de los ideales, Mientras que los Helian eran arrogantes, los Asmodians eran amables humildes y nunca se daban por vencidos" dice Kushina

"Gua" solo puede articular esa palabra Kakashi después de oír todo lo comentado

"No me conozco toda la historia, pero se algo que nos podría ayudar, las dimensiones del dragón de los sueños (DXD) y la nuestra son las más cercanas, pero no sé lo que pasará al cruzarlas y más aun no debemos sin el permiso de los dioses Shinigami o Kami por la simple razón de que ellos son los que controlan las dimensiones" dice Kushina decepcionando a los demás pero alarmando a todos al mismo tiempo

"Eso significa..." dice Minato

"Si, Naruto y nuestra nieta a conseguido la ayuda de uno de los dos" dice Kushina triste y Minato al final pateó una silla de la frustración que tenía el no poder alcanzarlos

 **Con Zaphire**

Todo para la niña venida de entre dos dimensiones era fácil hasta ahora, le resultaba increíble toda la tecnología que tienen en el mundo humano, por suerte no necesitaba ir a la escuela ya que estaba bajo el cuidado de un tutor privado que pagó Rias o eso fue lo que le enseñaron al ayuntamiento de Kuoh cuando Zaphire se registró, mintieron sobre el tutor porque posiblemente los bastardos de Konoha vayan a buscarla y como dijo Zaphire los bastardos de sus abuelos paternos vendrán a por ella y no quería estar en la escuela y sacrificar a toda su clase por lo tanto tuvieron que mentirle al gobierno

Rias ya no acudía a la academia, puesto que era ya lo suficiente mayor para conseguir un buen trabajo, mientras cuidaba de Zaphire, sus abuelos empezaron a acostumbrarse a la presencia de Zafire, esta ahora estaba sentada en forma de loto en el salón con su espada en el regazo, intentaba comunicar con su padre, sin éxito alguno, no parecía estar despierto por el límite de energía que perdió y era normal, la traición que sufrió, más su muerte era muy fuerte y agotaría a cualquiera

Cuando el Shinigami se le apareció ante ella y dijo que su padre volvería con ella pero estaría en forma de espada, ella saltó de alegría al saber que su padre estará con ella y no estará completamente sola, su madre, por otro tema, era demasiado alegre para que pudiese contenerse, unas lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos al saber que Naruto volvería con ella, el Shinigami también dijo que ahora, Naruto solo saldrá en forma de espíritu con un Gigai, un cuerpo artificial pero solo podía activarlo por un siglo para luego volver a su forma de espada por un día, ambas saltaron de alegría

Issei estaba muy celoso, diantres, estaba furioso que alguien le quitó el amor de su Boucho y le quitó la virginidad, pero él sabía aceptarlo, ahora estaba trabajando duro para ser un demonio de clase alta y tener su propio harem, a él personalmente se podía ir fácilmente por Akeno, pero le daba escalofríos debido a lo sádica que era y parecía muy apegada a la hija de Rias, pero verdaderamente quería a Asia la joven monja que rescató, fue pervertido, sí, pero ya se controlaba mucho más debido a lo que pasó con Zaphire, todavía le daba ataques epilépticos por tales visiones que tuvo

 **FLASH BACK**

 _Rias estaba bañando a Zaphire en su casa, una niña de diez años necesitaba ir aseada, más si era aun de la alta clase, sus abuelos le dieron valores morales y estaba más que feliz con ellos, cuando le dijeron sobre el matrimonio que tenía con Riser Phenex, el capullo más integral que haya conocido en toda la historia de su vida, ella estaba sufriendo y le había afectado bastante pero gracias a que su hija interrumpió y salió ilesa de ese matrimonio con su libertad reanudada no pasó la pesadilla que ella tenía todas las noches desde que estaba con Naruto_

 _Psasado eso oyeron unas risas pervertidas en la casa de baños y Zaphire empujó el puño en la ventana de cristal, sin cortarse debido al chacra de tierra y piedra que puso en su mano, por suerte estaba solo su pervertido peón, Issei hyodou_

 _"H-Hey, Zaphire-chan, ¿c-cómo estás?" dice el peón esperando que Zaphire se relaje u poco, no lo consiguió pues su madre dijo_

 _"Hierelo, pero no lo mates, que aun lo necesito por mi nobleza" dice Rias en un tono muerto_

 _"Oh, no te preocupes, madre, te lo dejaré pero nunca volverá a ser él de nuevo" dice con una sonrisa maligna e ignorándo que estaba desnuda, craqueó sus nudillos y dijo **"Genjutsu: Rekkaajibon Kokoro (arte ilusionario: visión destroza-mentes)"**_

 _Lo que vio Issei primero en dos días fue una escena de gore intenso que lo hizo vomitar veinte mil veces, después durante trece días vio las poses perturbadoras de Lee y Gai que le dejó la mente destrozada literalmente, para después ver fantasías Yaoi y tener su pervertividad por los suelos y después para que no se vaya a ninguna mujer y la respetase, le hizo pasar diez días en tortura con Orochimaru viendo todo lo anterior, incluso hubo un Orochimaru con crema batida por el cuerpo, eso le causará epilepsia por todos los días de su vida en que no respete a una mujer_

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

 **Tres meses después (casa de Rias)**

Quitando el tema en cuestión, la nobleza de Rias parecía muy agradable, Zaphire pudo ver las cualidades y miedos de cada uno, incluyendo el odio de las espadas sagradas que tenía Kiba, quiso hablar con él, pero su madre se lo impidió diciendo que le conozca y que le de un poco de tiempo, pasado ese tiempo de tres meses quiso hablar con él, algo en lo que Kiba estaba muy agrió

Naturalmente uno no sabría como se siente completamente el otro obviamente, porque no se puede sentir lo que el otro está sintiendo, debido a que el odio que tenía Kiba, se creía que nadie pudiera sentir su mismo odio, cuando tocó el lado equivocado de sus abuelos paternos, Zaphire se le acabó la paciencia y empezó a refumar poder de la destrucción y odio puro, se sorprendió que Zaphire tendría tanto odio en ella, una niña de diez años, no necesitaba tener tanto odio, y le recordó a él, juró que ningún niño volvería a sentir ese odio, pero al ser de otra dimensión quiso apartar ese resultado, pero estaba ahí, se sentía como un completo fracasado, y al final terminó llorando en cuello de la niña debido al abrazo que le dio, por primera vez en toda su historia, Kiba se sintió totalmente aliviado

Para la joven Koneko fue difícil llegar a ella debido a su simplicidad y estoicismo, pero había aprendido que ella manejaba senjutsu, algo que los Aoines son parte de él, cuando salió al mundo exterior, el senjutsu estaba contaminado tanto por el demonio y por el humano, vertiendo tóxicos que un día se hará notar a la naturaleza, el senjutsu estaba contaminado por el odio pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que la niña se vaya fuera de control, así que pidió una ausencia con ella para ver que le pasaba, después de oír su historia, le dijo que mientras vio como muere su padre, cogió mucho odio a los Ninjas de Konoha, pero aprendió una cosa, si niegas tu sangre al final va a terminar por afectarle debido a que un día sea por cualquier cosa tenga que usarlo y no sepa como, lo menos que podría pasar es que pasase como cree que le pasó a Kuroka, Koneko se abrió mucho más a ella como si ella fuese la única que podía conocer su nombre, Shirone, muy a los celos de su madre

Luego estaba Akeno, la reina de su madre, Akeno le dejó claro su historia viendo que ayudaba mucho a los otros para apoyarla, Zaphire tomó como ejemplo a sus abuelos paternos y a Koneko por lo que la pasaba, al final, Akeno fue la más fácil de convencer debido a que ella solo tenía odio hacia una persona en particular, con la ayuda de Zaphire, terminó aceptándolo, pero eso no quiere decir que lo perdone, Zafire dijo que perdónarlo o no era cosa suya, algo en lo que Akeno terminó aceptándolo

* * *

 **Y lo dejo aquí porque el próximo capítulo intervendrá Konoha y Kokabiel y quiero daros una sorpresa a todos porque será dos grandes problemas que tendrá que aceptar Zaphire y luchar contra ellos, y veremos como los afronta, no se os olvide comentar**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **Chao**


End file.
